


Kinks

by TheShitCook



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place directly after Thrillar Bark. A day to day fight takes a turn when Zoro accidentally discovers one of the many things that drives Sanji insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

"...seventy-three... seventy-four... sevent-"

 

"ZORO! What are you DOING!?" Chopper shrieked as he ran towards Zoro, one hoof keeping his hat from flying away in the wind, and the other flailing as he screamed. "I strictly forbade you from training while your wounds heal!"

 

Zoro sighed heavily as he put down his weights on the soft grass of the Thousand Sunny's lawn. "I can't just sit still and do nothing all day."

 

"If you need something to do then go help Sanji with the dishes or something but until you've healed I can't have you moving around and I REALLY can't have you training!" Chopper made the most intimidating voice he could make while still looking like, well, like the fuzzy little fluff-ball Chopper is. Worry was written all over his face and Zoro immediately caved in. There was no way he could ever say no to those big, raccoon-dog eyes. Besides, if he tried anything, Chopper would probably drug him and tie him to a mattress until he was fully healed and there was no way he could wait that long to be allowed to walk around deck again.

 

"Fine, I'm going to the galley."

 

"Oh no you don't! Take your shirt off and let me be sure that none of your wounds have opened, then you can go." the tiny doctor demanded.

 

"Okay, okay." Zoro stared up at the sky while he waited for Chopper to finish looking him over, it was a beautiful day out. Almost like the whole ordeal at Thriller Bark had never happened. Then again, if that were true, he wouldn't have to put up with these numerous check-ups. It wasn't even like he was really wounded anymore. He had been allowed to take the bandages off the day previous and it's not as if he were bleeding, no reason for Chopper to get so worked up.

 

"Okay, you look fine Zoro," Chopper started "but your wounds could still open up again if you don't take better care of yourself! Please don't make me explain it to you again! I don't even understand how you are able to continue fighting most times, it's like your whole body has already shut down but you will it to keep going until you win or die, it's not healthy! Zoro, are you listening?! Hey-!"

 

"Yeah, yeah! I get it! I'll go play house with the cook then, happy?" Zoro growled, no real menace behind it, stomping off to the galley.

 

-0-0-0-

 

"Nami-Swaaaaannn~! I brought you a drink made from some of the tropical fruits that I found in the ships storage room!" Sanji cooed as he danced over to the navigator. "And of course I would never forget my lovely Robin! Please enjoy." and with that, he gently placed the drinks on the table the girls were sitting around.

 

"Why thank you Sanji, how sweet of you! But are you sure we can trust the food we just found on the ship after being on that nasty island?" Nami questioned, obviously she didn't seriously doubt the purity of her drink because directly after that she took a long sip, her lips curling into a smile at the fruity taste with the light crunch of all the crushed ice floating around in it.

 

"Not to worry my dear, if somebody was trying to steal the Sunny and sail away, they wouldn't pack poisonous food, it would just be a waste of space and time. I also tested before using any foods just in case so it's as safe as the tangerines you grow right on the ship!" Sanji said, a wide smile spreading across his face. "It's just like you to worry about the safety of our crew though, how thoughtful of you Nami my dear~!"

 

"Thank you very much for the drinks, it tastes fantastic." Robin praised, giving Sanji her gentle smile that always seemed to send him reeling.

 

"You are very welcome Robin-chan! If you need me just call, I will be preparing dinner." and with that, the cook made his way towards the galley and as soon as he opened the door he could smell it. Sweat. That damn marimo. "What are you doing in my kitchen asshole?"

 

"I'm grounded until further notice obviously. Doctors’ orders, so suck it up Curly-brow"

 

"Doctors orders, huh? You were training again weren't you? Moron."

 

"Shut up shit cook! I could still easily kick your ass like this." the swordsman growled as he scrubbed at the dish in his hands.

 

"You couldn't kick my ass when you're at FULL strength you dumb-ass marimo! Quit dreaming, and where's your damn shirt?!" Sanji challenged, if that damn swordsman didn't watch his mouth, injuries or not, he was gonna put him in his place.

 

"Fuck off shit-cook, I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Zoro really didn't see a point in putting his shirt back on after Chopper had finished looking him over, he was just going to ask him to take it off again in another hour. Besides, the feeling of the air on his skin was nice. "And it's none of your business where my shirt is, maybe I just didn't feel like wearing one!"

 

Sanji seethed angrily through his teeth and for a while, the only sounds filling the room was the squeaking of a wet cloth on dirty dishes and his knife hitting the cutting board as he chopped vegetables.

 

"Could you be any louder marimo? That squeaking is gonna make my ears bleed!" Sanji growled through clenched teeth.

 

"Just trying to drown you out Curly-brow! The more soap I use the less I can smell your damn stench!"

 

"What'd you say asshole?! You come into my kitchen smelling like sweat and have the nerve to complain about MY smell?!" and they were fighting. Like always they were evenly matched as they swung for each other. Sanji’s feet colliding with Zoro’s fists as they spat threats at one another. It went on for a few minutes before one of Sanji's kicks connected with Zoro’s side and Zoro instantly flinched away. Sanji's smirk faded after the second it took him to remember the swordsman’s injuries. Shit.

 

In the split-second Sanji took to worry, a fist suddenly connected with the side of his head and he fell back towards the kitchen floor, but not before taking another kick at Zoro's legs.

 

"Shit-!" Zoro cursed as his legs were kicked out from underneath him and he fell on top of the cook, who was gripping onto the side of his head.

 

"Fuck! You asshole, that hurt!"

 

Zoro pushed himself up onto his knees, still on top of the cook writhing on the floor. "Yeah right! I didn't even hit you that hard, see?!" Zoro swatted Sanji's hands away from his head and grabbed onto a thick clump of his blond hair, moving it away from his face roughly, exposing the slight bruising on the side of his head, and although it wasn't much of an injury, considering what they go through on a day to day basis, it would probably result in a nasty head-ache.

 

Sanji bit his tongue to hold back a moan as he struggled in Zoro's grip. "Le-let go you damn m-marimo." Shit, he’s way too close. Way, way too close.

 

"There isn't even any blood, I don't see why you're complaining." Zoro leaned in closer to further inspect the bruise, yanking at Sanji's hair again to move his head to the side. Sanji's breath hitched as his face turned a deep red.

 

"z-Zoro! I said cut it out-!"

 

Zoro couldn't remember the last time the shit-cook called him by his name, probably because it's never happened. He pulled his hand free from Sanji's hair only to reach in again and grab an even bigger handful, forcing Sanji's head back with a rough tug and Sanji, unable to hold back any longer,  _moaned,_ his fingers digging into his own thighs as he tried to regain control.

 

A shit-eating grin spread across the swordsman's face as he leaned in next to Sanji's ear. "Hair pulling? That's pretty kinky, even for you ero-cook." Zoro chuckled as he tugged at Sanji's hair again, dragging a whine from his lips.

 

"You-You're one to talk you sick bastard." Sanji wrapped his hand around the back of Zoro's neck, pulling him down and lunging towards the swordsman's ear and taking his earrings into his mouth, sucking and rolling them around with his tongue, the metal clacking against his teeth.

 

"Oh fuck-!" Sanji sucked harder on the swordsman's ear and Zoro let out a low moan.

 

When Sanji finally let go of him, releasing his hold on the swordsman’s neck, Zoro couldn't help but notice the glint in between the cooks teeth and his hand immediately shot up to his ear. “You’re pretty kinky yourself, for an ape.” Sanji smiled smugly, Zoro’s earring dangling from between his front teeth.

 

"How the fuck did you- give that back!" Fuck that was really hot, Zoro was really hoping that his arousal wasn't showing on his face as much as he was feeling it. No way he was gonna let that damn cook win this game. He took his hand off his ear and instead, wrapped his fingers around Sanji's tie, pulling him against his lips.

 

"Mpf-!" Sanji attempted to protest but Zoro just took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Dragging it along Sanji’s teeth. He stifled a moan when he felt Sanji kiss back, matching his ferocity fighting against Zoro’s tongue with his own. Zoro wrapped a hand around the cook’s neck as he urged him closer.

 

Zoro could hear Sanji laughing against his lips, damn cocky bastard! He growled against the cook's mouth and bit down hard on his lower lip. Sanji moaned into Zoro's mouth and dug his fingers into the swordsman's hips, grinding up against him. Shit, that felt good. Really, really good.

 

Zoro pulled himself free from the heated kiss and spat his earring into his hand, Sanji staring up in disbelief and swishing his tongue around his mouth. The swordsman looked like a mess, Sanji had never seen him like this, it was almost mesmerizing. Sanji could hear the swordsman’s labored breath as he regained his composure, his lips slightly swollen and his eyes dark. He wanted to see more of those faces, a lot more. Zoro took a minute to locate the hole in his earlobe and slide the earring back through it.

 

Sanji took the opportunity to shove the swordsman off of him and pinned him to the floor, sitting on his groin. He leaned down and dragged his tongue across the scar that spread across Zoro's torso.

 

Zoro arched against Sanji's mouth and moaned loudly, his breathing that he had just finished getting back under control turning into ragged and uneven pants, almost like he was gasping for air after nearly drowning, his fingers squeaking against the floor as he struggled to find something to grip on to, eventually settling on digging into Sanji's thighs that were wrapped so tightly around his hips.

 

"F-Fuck. Do that again."

 

"Oh come on swordsman, you can ask nicer than that." Sanji gently held Zoro's chin in place as he leaned in, their noses barely touching, "Now, ask me again nicely."

 

Zoro growled and bit at Sanji’s lips, “I wasn’t asking cook.” Zoro let go of one of Sanji’s leg, the now free hand roughly carding through the cook’s hair before Zoro slowly guided Sanji’s lips down to where his scar met his shoulder.

 

Sanji lapped at Zoro's chest before dragging his teeth down the huge scar, reaching the point where it connected with his side and biting down roughly, dragging a series of curses and moans from Zoro's throat.

 

"Anymore kinks I should know about marimo?" Sanji growled against Zoro's skin. Zoro could feel Sanji’s hands slowly and roughly exploring his stomach and chest, feeling every inch of muscle and hot, fevered skin. He didn't look away from Zoro’s face though, just kept watching his every thought and urge dance across his face. The swordsman yanked him up by his tie until their lips were inches apart and whispered in a low, gravelly voice,

 

“Yeah, I’ve had this weird fantasy where I fuck the hot blond cook with the nice ass he’s always showing off while he prances around the ship.” Zoro bucked his hips up against Sanji, grinding his hard cock against the cook's thigh. He could hear the cook panting heavily and saw his blue eyes swimming with want. Dirty talk, got ya!

 

“It’s weird because he’s the only thing that makes me hard anymore, I should give him some sort of prize for that. Do you think he’d like to fuck this pretty little mouth of mine he always seems to be staring at? The one he’s been watching so intently this entire time.” with that Zoro bit down hard on Sanji's lower lip, the cook groaned against Zoro’s mouth as he sucked on the swordsman’s tongue, practically begging, and pulling his body as close to Zoro's as he could, grinding relentlessly, seeking as much friction as possible.

 

“d-Damnit cook if you want it that badly you're going to have to - oh  _fuck_  – g-get off me, unless you prefer to come in your pants just listening to me egging you on-Ngh! _”_

 

“Uh, right, okay.” Sanji scrambled to get off of the swordsman and sat with his back against the wall of the bar. Zoro was immediately on top of him, yanking at Sanji's tie and unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down his neck and sucking at the sensitive flesh near his collar bone, nipping and dragging his teeth as he bathed himself in the needy sounds the cook was making.

 

“Never thought you would taste this good shit-cook." Zoro mumbled against Sanji's stomach, "Like smoke, but that's no surprise, now is it?"

 

"Sorry to dissap-ohh shit, Shit, _SHIT_!" Sanji was cut off by Zoro lapping at Sanji's nipples. He sucked and nibbled lightly, the hand he wasn't using to roam Sanji’s body roughly tugging at the cook’s pants as he yanked them past his knees along with his boxers. Zoro palmed at Sanji’s cock as he worked his mouth down to the cook’s navel, exploring it with his tongue shortly as he felt Sanji’s muscles tense together and his skin flushed an even deeper shade.

 

“Damnit Zoro if you don’t get it over with soon my balls are gonna explode! Just - do something please!” Sanji cursed as he bucked his hips against Zoro’s hand.

 

Zoro chuckled against Sanji’s stomach. He backed up for a minute to take in the sight. Sanji’s button up shirt was now completely open and hanging limply off his shoulders, along with his tie, exposing his bare chest which was heaving as he dragged in breath after ragged breath. His face was flushed deep red and his visible eye was half lidded as he stared up hungrily at Zoro. His hair was a mess but his bangs still managed to hang down to obscure the second half of his face. Zoro’s eyes trailed lower. The cook was already leaking he was so hard, his cock pressing lightly against his stomach and Zoro could see his legs shaking slightly, his pants hanging loosely onto one of his ankles.

 

Sanji let his eye fall closed for a moment. He could feel the swordsman’s eyes boring through him like they were one of Zoro’s blades. But it wasn't an uncomfortable or judging stare which he was half expecting, considering the state he was in, how he must look. Zoro’s eyes looked dark and hungry and they were all over him. In the second Sanji had taken to himself, he suddenly felt hot breath against the underside of his cock.

 

“Holy fuck…” Sanji gasped as he felt the swordsman slip his hands under his ass, kneading at the soft meat and using the extra leverage to slowly push Sanji past his lips until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Zoro’s grip on Sanji’s ass lightened until Sanji got the idea and used the strength in his well-trained legs to hold himself up off the floor. Zoro’s braced one of his hands against the wall of the bar, next to Sanji’s stomach and the other hand rested on his own cock which was _achingly_ hard.

 

Sanji slowly began to fuck himself into Zoro’s mouth, it was so hot and wet and when Zoro swallowed around him it was so fucking tight and _good_ that Sanji was worried he was gonna come before he even really got to enjoy what was happening. At least he wasn't the only one having a hard time considering how the swordsman was working himself through his pants just to keep from making a mess of himself.

 

Sanji looked from Zoro’s hands back to his face, which was buried in the course hairs just above his cock. He carded his fingers through the green mess of hair before settling on softly massaging the back of Zoro’s neck. Sanji could feel the pressure building up fast and the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Mmm… Zoro. Zoro I’m coming, I’m- AHh!” Sanji tried to pull Zoro off of him, yanking at his hair but the swordsman just clamped down even harder, taking Sanji down even deeper and growling around his cock, sending the cook over the edge. He came so hard he was seeing stars and when he finally came back down, the first thing he saw was Zoro swallowing down the last gulp of salty liquid, a single drop trailing from his lips down his chin and along his throat. Sanji’s tongue darted out to lap up the remainder and Zoro choked back a moan as the cook lapped at Zoro's lips before gently pressing inside and the swordsman's mouth.

 

"How. The fuck. Did you do that?" Sanji asked breathlessly, collapsing back against the bar.

 

"H-How old are you, 16? That was barely a minute." Zoro laughed as he sat next to the cook.

 

"You tryin' to pretend like you weren't touching yourself while you sucked me off like a horny teenager?" Sanji hummed against Zoro's ear while reaching a hand over to palm at his hard shaft. Zoro groaned and bucked up against Sanji's grip. Sanji shoved him to the ground and sucked on his earrings again, massaging Zoro's cock and dragging his fingernails down his arched back. Zoro’s face going red like Sanji had never seen and _god_ if there was some way to save this moment in time and play it back he would have done it in a heartbeat.

 

"Damn ero-cook, you keep scratching like that a-and Chopper's gonna have a fit! Oh _fuck_ \- again." Zoro groaned as Sanji continued to relentlessly suck and scratch and grind.

 

"Huh? If you're worried about being caught I'll stop right now." Sanji murmured as he started to pull his hand away from the bulge in Zoro's pants.

 

"If you even think of stopping I will cut off your feet curly-brow."

 

"I don't exactly think you're in a position to be telling me what to do." Sanji smirked as he pulled his mouth off of Zoro's ear and nuzzled at his throat, sucking at the flesh below his jaw.

 

"I'm in the perfect position right now shit-cook, I've got you right where I want you." Zoro mumbled against the top of Sanji's head, “Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you’re watching me, you can't wait to see the face I make when I cu-Uuh!-m."

 

"Oh shut up you bastard." Sanji reached his hand into Zoro's pants and stroked his hard cock, making sure to watch his face intently. Zoro kept his lips pursed in a line and his eyes shut tightly, his entire face and neck going an even deeper red. He was right, Sanji really couldn't wait to see the swordsman, always guarded, writhing in pleasure.

 

"S- _Sanji_!" Zoro cursed, it almost seemed like it hurt to come as hard as he was. His mouth hung open as he moaned loudly and his eyes shot open to look at the cook. For just a second, the cook could see the swordsman's eyes swimming in pleasure. Then they shut tightly again as Sanji pulled his tongue along the scar on Zoro's chest. He arched against Sanji's mouth as he came over his hand.

 

When he finally came down from his high and lazily opened his eyes, he looked up and saw Sanji staring down at him, his eyes focused on Zoro's as he watched him breathe heavily.

 

"Satisfied cook?" Zoro laughed in between breaths.

 

"No." Sanji leaned down and pressed his lips against Zoro's, "You must have done something wrong, show me again you moron." Zoro laughed as he pulled Sanji tightly against him and kissed him roughly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first ZoSan I wrote, if you liked it, leave some sexy kudos, if you didn't, tell me why. I like the feed back, and honestly I feel like I could have done better in some areas. Thanks so much for taking the time to finish my work. :3


End file.
